will we survive the dead?
by freya.nayeli
Summary: a strange disease is spreading all over the world and is making dead people walk, will we survive this apocalypse? the world as we know it has ended. I'm accepting OC's till Feb. 18. the rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**this is my oc :D **_

_**Name**_: Jade Mishimoto

_**Nickname(s)**_:

_**Gender**_: female

_**Age**_: 17

_**Personality**_: she seems sweet but she really isn't,she will kill you if you get in your way, she is very trustworthy, and lonesome sometimes.

_**History/Bio**_: when she was 8 she was sent to a school to learn how to wield a sword, she has been practicing ever since. she listened to everything her parents said. once her mother got pregnant she was really happy thinking that she wouldn't be a only child anymore. when the due date came her mother died and so did the child, and that's when her father started drinking. her father would abuse her and smack her till she was covered in blood. she soon had enough and beat down her father until he was dead. she loved seeing him scream in pain. when she was done she just smiled. at 14 she started babysitting and saved money so she can buy her self a katana.

_**Talent(s)**_: singing, and sword fighting

_**Hobbies**_: practicing sword fighting. and cooking

_**Love Interests**_: someone who accepts her for who she is

_**Strengths**_: sword fighting, not listening to anyone at times, and a good leader

_**Weaknesses**_: hard to open up to people, not very talkative.

_Family_

father: Alex Mishimoto, 36

mother: Ruth Mishimoto, 36

_Appearance_

_**Hair Color**_: black

_**Hair Style**_: long hair with bangs almost covering her eyes

_**Eye Color**_: blue

_**Skin Color**_: pale

_**Clothing**_: School - school uniform but with the skirt down to her knees, and black vans

Attire 1 - uniform shirt with shorts and black vans

Attire 2(Optional) -

_Weapons_

_**Main Weapon**_: katana

_**Secondary**_: only uses her katana

_**School Weapon**_: wooden sword

* * *

i am accepting ocs to put in the story. remember any one can get bitten. please follow this format

_**Name**_:

_**Nickname(s)**_: (if they have any)

_**Gender**_:

_**Age**_:

_**Personality**_:

_**History/Bio**_:

_**Talent(s)**_:

_**Hobbies**_:

_**Love Interests**_:

_**Specialties**_:

_**Strengths**_:

_**Weaknesses**_:

_Failmy__ (_put their name and their age please)

_**Appearance**_

_**Hair Color**_:

_**Hair Style**_:

_**Eye Color**_:

_**Skin Color**_:

_**Clothing**_: School -

Attire 1 -

Attire 2(Optional) -

_**Weapons**_

_**Main Weapon**_:

_**Secondary**_:

_**School Weapon**_:

* * *

i'll accept ocs till February 18.  
i want to get as many ocs as i can. if i don't put your ocs in the story i'm really sorry. also remember they are only human no powers or anything. i'll try to make this story interesting for you guys. i wonder how it will turn out myself.


	2. Chapter 2

okay guys i'm really sorry i haven't posted anything yet it's just that homework and other things that I've dealt with. i'll try to post tomorrow. i might extend the due date since i only have so little OCs. i'm trying really hard to get this done, and act out the characters really good, so if you don't like how i'm acting your OC please tell, and give me examples. again i'm really sorry.


	3. the beginning

There I was in a empty classroom practicing my sword fighting then I heard the announcement:

_"please stay calm there is just some difficulties outside the premises the P.E teach- no stay away from me!"_

He screamed and all you hear is blood gushing out. I went outside holding my wooden sword tightly, and my katana in its regular place, in the corner. i opened the door slamming against the wall. Then I saw a guy walking toward the sound. His eyes were pure white and his skin was pale.

_what the fuck?_

He kept walking towards the door. I moved to the side and then he crashed into the wall_._

_so they can't see? ok i can do this._

I walked to him and hit his skull_._ I heard the skull crack and smiled

_it's been a while since i heard that._

I went outside and saw more of _"them"_. I walked right passed them without bumping into any of _"them". _

_so I was right they can't see anything._

I remembered that I left my katana in the room so I went back and got it. I went to the 2nd floor to see if there were any other survivors.

**Jared Frederick**

there I was in class writing down my notes for my history class. Then I heard the announcement just like everyone else.

_what the hell was that about?_

everyone stared running out the door and pushing each other. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything about the issue. I walked calmly out the door.i walked through the hall way and saw a black haired girl with her bangs almost covering her eyes. She turned around and saw me then she ran to me. She stopped right in front of me.

"do you have a weapon?"

She asked in a soft voice. I shook my head. i looked at her hands and saw that she was holding a wooden sword and katana.

_why is she carrying a katana and wooden sword?_

she grabbed my wrist and walked i followed her we went to the gym shed and got a baseball bat.

_why is she giving me this?_

"good thing we didn't see any of _"them" _on the way here"

I looked at the bat and then looked at her confused.

_them? what does she mean by them?_

**Carlos Alvarez**

there I was holding 2 baseball bat i got from the gym shed earlier. i had some spots of blood on my uniform from killing 5 of _"them"_.

_what the hell are these things? they're all around in almost every corner._

he looked around to see if there were any more of _"them"_.

_this is just like some games that some people play. you get bitten and you turn into one of them._

of course he knew that if you get bitten you turn into one of _"them"._because he saw someone turned in one of _"them"_. so many thoughts were going thought his head. he stood there frozen thinking and think about how it was going to turn out.

_is this the end of the world? could it actually be that every one is going to die?_

more and more thoughts went through his head. he finally zoomed back into earth. he shook his head and look around again. there was one of _"them"_ walking to him. he wanted to avoid fighting.

**Jade**

there I was with a kid i didn't even know, but i knew that we needed a bigger group. this was going to be hard, opening up with the whole group, i can barely even stand being around other people. i looked at him.

"what's your name kid?"

i asked him. he looked at me.

"Jared Frederick"

he said softly. i faked a smile and grabbed his wrist again going out to the front of the school. we quietly made our way to the front door.

_shit they're everywhere, where can we go?_

"we should go find others"

I said in his ear softly. I walked a head of him. We went to the 2nd floor. I figured there would be more people here. We walked and then I tripped over one of _"them"_. my wooden sword hit the locker and made a loud noise. as i got up i dusted my clothes off and then looked up, there was one of _"them" _in front of me. i tripped it making it hit it's head on the floor hard. I looked at him._  
_

"you could of told me something"

i told him kind of mad.

"i'm sorry"

He said apologizing. i looked at him and then stated walking again. i looked everywhere and then i found a boy with 2 baseball bats. he had dark drown hair and it was spiky and messy. his eye color looked black, i couldn't tell from far, and his skin was a light tan. i walked to him and slightly smiling knowing that he was human. he turned and saw me then walked to me.

"hey what's you name?"

i asked him softly once i was in front of him.

"Carlos Alvarez"

he said. by his face expression i could tell he was wondering why i was talking in a soft voice.

**ok this is all i got so far. i hope you like it. i'm sorry if your OC didn't get in. i still nedd more OC so please send more in. please tell me what you think on the story so far.**


End file.
